halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo PC
Halo PC refers to the version of Halo: Combat Evolved built for home computers including both the PC and Mac platforms. Halo: Combat Evolved was originally planned be made for the Mac platform. Bungie changed platforms to the upcoming Xbox after being bought by Microsoft. Then, on September 30, 2003, Gearbox Software packaged Halo for the PC and added a few extra features, too. (It should be noted, however, that in the process of developing the port, the ability to play co-op in multi player mode was lost entirely.) Later, a Mac version of Halo was made, Halo Mac. Halo Mac is the Halo PC version for Macintosh. Halo PC contained several new features that the Xbox version of Halo lacked, namely the ability to play the game in Safe Mode however Safe Mode was not necessary for the Xbox version because the Xbox has a standard graphics card and does not slow down. Also, Halo PC came with six all new multiplayer maps. The Xbox version did have its equal share of special features as well such as the ability to play split screen multiplayer and co-op in campaign. The game was also outfitted with an online multi player mode, and a year later with the stand alone custom edition for modding, with downloadable maps from many Internet websites. The resolution of the game is also better than the Xbox version depending on how good your graphics card is. A demo was also released before the PC version. The game demos and videos that were included in the Xbox version were removed from the PC version. New Features Weapons #Fuel Rod Gun A Fuel Rod Gun is the Covenant equivalent of the rocket launcher. Instead of rockets, it fires arcing fuel rods and does not have a zoom, although the fuel rod gun has a higher rate of fire, uses a battery, and can overheat like other Covenant weapons.. #Flamethrower (Was originally planned to be in the Xbox version but never appeared on screen because it was said to be too violent). #*Very similar to the Halo 3 flamethrower, with the exception of a longer fuel nozzle, and it does not pull you out to third-person view or slow you down. Vehicles *Banshees This is the only Banshee in the trilogy that can fly backwards, albeit poorly (this was used instead of the hover function). *Rocket Warthog (Absent from the Xbox version.) The Rocket Warthog has a triple barrel rocket launcher with a rate of fire similar to the infantry version, but has a horrendous reload rate. Maps *Timberland *Death Island *Gephyrophobia *Danger Canyon *Ice Fields *Infinity *Battle Creek *Wizard *Damnation *Boarding Action *Prisoner *Blood Gulch *Sidewinder *Chill Out Reception The PC version of Halo received a fairly decent reception, although not as good as the XBOX version. The game netted an average meta-score of 83 out of 100. Some of the scores included a 10 out of 10 from Play Magazine, a 9 out of 10 from Game Informer, an 8.2 out of 10 from IGN, and a 4 out of 5 from Game Informer. Modding The PC community has adopted Halo: PC and began making enormous amounts of modified maps for other users since its release. With another release of a non-supported 3rd person software, Halo:Custom Edition, it increased the popularity of Halo: PC and its players became even more involved into modifying maps. System Requirements PC Requirements * Microsoft® Windows® 98SE/Me/XP/2000 * PC with 733 MHz equivalent or higher processor * 128 MB of system RAM * 1.2 GB available hard disk space * 8x speed or faster CD-ROM drive * 32 MB T&L capable video card required * Sound card, speakers or headphones required for audio * Microsoft Mouse or compatible pointing device * 56.6 Kbps or better modem or LAN for online play; * broadband to run a server Mac Requirements Minimum * Macintosh computer with 800 MHz G4/G5 or faster processor * Mac OS X 10.2.8 or higher * 256MB RAM * 32MB Video Card (GeForce 2MX/ATI 7500 or better) * 1.4GB hard disk space * Internet or LAN connection required for online play Recommended * 1GHz G4/G5 or faster processor * Mac OS X 10.3 or higher * 512MB RAM * 64MB Video Card (GeForce 4ti-ATI 9000 or better) Note: Halo will run normally on Intel-based Macs. However, due to the having to run in the Rosetta PPC emulator, there is an impact on performance. For this reason, MacSoft/Destineer has released a Universal binary update. The update is $5 and available from the developer's website. Trivia *Some changes were made from the Xbox version in the graphics; Jackal shields are not different for Major and Minor, and do not change color as they get damaged (which were probably problems that the bitmaps and animations weren't loaded, from a release-time perspective), stationary shields have a different appearance, the reflection of some weapons reduced their strength, and Shades change as well. *''Halo'' was originally for the Mac, until Microsoft's acquisition of Bungie, which prompted the Xbox, and later, PC version. *This game has some problems when used on the Windows Vista platform (frame rate issues, etc.), but these can be reduced, if not eliminated, by changing the resolution to the lowest level (640x480), setting the framerate to Vsync, and setting the texture quality to Low. *Halo PC (and it's demo, which has attracted a large number of players due to its online play, which is limited to the Blood Gulch map and Silent Cartographer level) has maintained incredibly popularity since its release. In May of 2007, over 130,000 players played Halo PC online, nearly 4 years after the game's release. Its popularity with PC gamers continues today.Bungie News: 6-4-2007 *Halo PC can be played without the CD as of Patch 1.08. *Many people use Halo Trial for its ease of use when modding its two maps. *Halo PC is the first game in the series to have a Fuel Rod Cannon in multiplayer, the Banshee's cannon. References Related Articles *Halo: Combat Evolved *Halo: PC (Linux) Halo 1 PC ja:Halo PC